Usuario:Lau-Cynda~/Mis pokémon
Mis invenciones o huevitos n_n Si quieres te puedo hacer el sprite de un pokémon de otro color, o huevos por encargo para los que tienen guarderías, pedidlo en mi discu ;) A si y para usarlos pedid permiso. Adoptados de forma random en el chat (? Archivo:Togekiss NB.gif No sé ni cómo ni por qué, pero me tocó un Togekiss en la tercera ronda del juego este random que hacemos en el chat o3o Y era o esta o un Spoink o3o Tan tonta no soy :ming: (? Archivo:Latias NB.gif Omg ;u; Una Latias ;u; Isn't she lovely? ;u; La voy a llamar Cutiepie :babyface: (?) Y si me toca un Latios lo llamaré Pewdiepie (?) Uhm... No sé como llamarlo o3o Pero mola :megusta: Creo que me había tocado un Flygon, no me acuerdo muy bien o3oU Se llama Britanny :awesome: xDD Es la única que no puede volar, pero ella tiene un cuerno :deal with it: (?) Adoptados legalmente y/o regalados (?) Archivo:Huevo_de_cynda_para_anabel.png => Archivo:Cyndaquil NB.png=> Archivo:Quilava NB.png => Archivo:Typhlosion NB.png ¡Evolucionó, al fin! Le tengo muchísimo cariño, fue mi primer huevo, me lo regaló Giovi. Archivo:Huevo de ralts LGP.png => Archivo:Ralts NB.png La adopté hace poco, es tímida pero una monada :3 Archivo:Kirlia by Anabel.png => Archivo:Gardevoir by Anabel.png Es como una Gardevoir fuego-psíquico. Ella no está en la guardería porque es mía. Es como mi mejor amiga. Archivo:Gardevoir cristal.gif Es muy buena amiga de mi otra Gardevoir, me la regaló Fany Archivo:Shaymin forma cielo NB brillante.png Lo adopté hace poco pero es muy enérgico, ya le tengo mucho cariño Archivo:Shaymin egg solo uso para yenthami.png => Archivo:Shaymin NB.png Es una ricura, se lleva genial con mi otro Shaymin Archivo:PokeTienda 2.png=> Archivo:Eevee NB.png => Archivo:Umbreon NB.png Se llama Moon, se lleva genial con Evoli, son como hermanas Archivo:Eevee NB.png => Archivo:Espeon NB.png Siempre he querido uno nwn, se llama Evoli Archivo:Huevo Azurill Misty.png => Archivo:Azurill NB.png => Archivo:Marill NB.png => Archivo:Azumarill NB.png Por fin evolucionó! Es muy maternal y cariñosa pero tiene un lado oscuro... Y quiere que te unas a ese lado oscuro... Archivo:Huevo misterium 1H.png => Archivo:Dratini NB brillante.png => Archivo:Dragonair NB brillante.png=> Archivo:Dragonite NB brillante.png Que suerte tengo, salió brillante!!! Es muy gentil y amable. Creo que lo he educado muy bien! Archivo:Deoxys NB.png Lo gané en una poke-rifa, va un poco a su bola pero es muy protector y le tengo mucho cariño Archivo:Huevo de charmander LGP.png=> Archivo:Charmander NB.png => Archivo:Charmeleon NB.png => Archivo:Charizard NB.png Es muy majestuoso, le gusta volar con sus nuevas alas y pelearse con mi Dragonite x3 Archivo:Piplup NB.png=> Archivo:Prinplup NB.png=> Archivo:Empoleon NB.png Se llama Silverain, como la de mi primera historia ^-^. Es muy orgullosa pero nos queremos mucho Archivo:Growlithe NB.png=> Archivo:Arcanine NB.png ¡Siempre quise uno de estos! Archivo:Dialga NB.png Me encanta este pokémon. Va un poco por libre pero en el fondo es un mimosín Archivo:Lugia NB.png De los legendarios es de mis favoritos. Me encanta montarme en su lomo Archivo:Cherrim con tiempo soleado NB.png Cuando hace sol es algo hiperactiva y cuando no, es muy tranquila Archivo:Purrloin NB.png=>Archivo:Liepard NB.png Es muy presumida y le gusta dormir Archivo:Cyndasaur.png Es planta-fuego y no hay quien nos gane en una batalla. Me pregunto cómo será su evolución... Archivo:Huevo de Mew shiny (GS).PNG => Archivo:Mew NB brillante.png Es una monada, le encatan jugar y es muy fuerte Archivo:Huevo de buneary.png => Archivo:Buneary NB.png => Archivo:Lopunny NB.png No tengo ni idea de si ya tenía que haber evolucionado pero ha pasado tanto tiempo que seguro que sí x3 La quiero mucho, es como una madre para los nuevos huevos pokémon Archivo:Skitty NB.png => Archivo:Delcatty NB.png Es muy dulce y tranquila, ni idea de si ya tenía que evolucionar pero yo la pongo x3 Archivo:Huevo caterpie solo para fanny.png => Archivo:Caterpie NB.png => Archivo:Metapod NB.png => Archivo:Butterfree NB.png Evolucionó sin que me diera de cuenta! Es igual al de mi novela lo amo! Archivo:Giratina dark hecho por yenthami.png Ni idea de que lo tenía, pero estoy revisando mi discu y bueno, los estoy encontrando a todos xD Archivo:Pikachu_plush.png Es taaaaaaaaaaaaan cuqui!!!!!! <3 Archivo:Swablu NB brillante.png => Archivo:Altaria NB brillante.png Es muy mono, siempre he querido uno de estos x3 Archivo:Shimama NB brillante.png => Archivo:Zeburaika NB brillante.png Adora galopar y las tormentas eléctricas =3 Archivo:Fenix.png ¡¡ES TAN INCREÍBLE!! *Q* ¡¡LO ADORO!! Archivo:Zubat NB.png => Archivo:Golbat NB.png => Archivo:Crobat NB.png Le gusta la sangre y la verdad cuando me despierto tengo dos agujeros en el cuello... Estoy empezando a sospechar... Archivo:Huevo Togetic Misty.png => Archivo:Togepi NB.png => Archivo:Togetic NB.png => Archivo:Togekiss NB.png Archivo:Jolteon plush yenthami.gif Archivo:Lugia plush yenthami.gif ¡¡SON MUY MONOS!! *Q* Toi sin palabras x3 => Archivo:Smoochum NB.png Es muy cuqui, no sé si quiero que evolucione, fue un regalo de Kai => Archivo:Misdreavus NB.png Me encantan los Misdreavus *w* Tampoco quiero que evolucione y también es regalo de Kai => Archivo:Mudkip NB.png => Archivo:Marshtomp NB.png => Archivo:Swampert NB.png Awwwwwww, es mi 2º inicial favorito, es taaaan cuqui. También es regalo de Kai Se llama Gonzalo en honor al personaje de Águila Roja 8D Estoy deseando que evolucione .3. Archivo:Gligar NB variocolor.gif Este no tiene nombre, aún así lo adoro :3 Es genialoso :33